Lepidolite
Lepidolite was born without the use of his legs, and had to be confined to a wheelchair for his life. Despite this, Lepidolite still was able to integrate himself well into society. He learned how to control his wheelchair himself with magic, and, although still requiring assistance every day, was able to do most of what he wanted. He first started painting at the Festival of Life, but quickly found a passion in the artform. His primary style was Neosymbolism. His paintings were quickly bought and many hung in art museums. Lepidolite was commissioned to repaint the temple to Chauntea in Aevi. The project took almost 17 months to complete. However, it was in this time that Lepidolite found himself extremely unhappy with his work, and his life in general. Lepidolite fell into a depression for several years, cutting himself off from society as much as possible. During this time he began abusing alcohol and the poppy seeds usually prescribed for injuries. The general public was not aware of this. Although he never married, Lepidolite did have two children, Kyanite and Quartz. Lepidolite didn’t know about Kyanite until the child was a toddler. At which point he he offered to raise the child. His mother, Geode, refused, saying she wanted to be a mother, but that if Lepidolite wanted to share custody, she would be happy. Lepidolite sent Geode a large collection of his paintings in order to trade them for anything Kyanite needed growing up, and saw him on weekends. He spent the next several years fighting his battle with his addictions, as he didn't want his child growing up around abusive substances. He was able to get completely clean and sober, no longer allowing the poppy seeds or alcohol anywhere near his house. His other son, Quartz, was born 3 years later, when Kyanite was 7. Quartz suffered from frequent blackouts, and his mother, Ripple, found herself unable to raise him. Taking in the infant, Lepidolite found new purpose. He may have wanted to better himself for Kyanite, but Quartz made him want to live again. However, due to his blackouts, Quartz had to be prescribed poppy seeds. Lepidote was extremely unhappy, knowing his child would become addicted in the same way he had once been. Lepidote was tempted himself, but never started taking the seeds again. He set out with the goal of teaching the child everything he knew. Quartz never took to painting, but showed a particular skill with the piano. He himself, also took up painting again. When Kyanite was 16, he moved in with Lepidolite, but only stayed for few years before leaving again. The pattern continued on for the next few decades, each time feeling more and more hollow. Lepidolite eventually realized that Kyanite was only using him for the paintings he made, often trading them away for the poppy seeds he had also become addicted to. Eventually, the tension boiled over and Quartz and Kyanite got into a fight. Kyanite left the house that night, not returning. Lepidolite was heartbroken, as he did love his son and wanted the best for him. Quartz soon after left to become a necromancer, still visiting Lepidolite every day, making sure he was well looked after. The visits dropped off after a few years, as Quartz told him he was working on something important but didn’t say what. It was during this time that Kyanite, Lepodiole’s other sin returned to him a changed man. He had spent the last 7 years bettering himself. He apologized for his awful past behavior saying “I hated who I was back then”. After a while, he moved back home to take care of Lepidolite, whose health was beginning to fail. The two eventually started connecting, and maintained a good relationship over the next few years. Eventually, Lepidolite began to hear rumors of a genasi named, Quartz leading the charge from more rights for the undead. Lepidolite knew it was his son. He told Quartz, on one of his frequent visits, that he was extremely proud of what his son had done with his life.